Dear God
by August31Eniigma
Summary: Rly no summary. Black Veil Brides and Fallyn Hart


She stared out the window,staring into the starry night wondering where her guy was. Which city was it tonight? L.A? Boise? Miami? NYC? The possibilites were endless. She understood his line of career, she was somewhat apart of it as well. Her schedule was wreckless as well, but while her boyfriend was out touring, she was home with an knee ingury. Turning the page of her book she was reading, she had taken a sip of her hot chocolate, place it on the coffee table and placed the ice on her knee again.

"I miss you, the day you come home... I'll be so happy."

~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~

Going down the open highway, a black haired man rested his head on a travel pillow and gazed his beautiful eyes out into the night sky. He miss his girlfriend. He knew that going on this tour was going to be painful. She was his everything. The or to his gasm, the pb to his jay, and everything else so to speak. His band was just leaving the city of Chicago and they were headed to Las Vegas. His eyes watched as another sign passed declaring that they tour bus was indeed in another state. The man slightly sighed as he was happy but a piece of his heart was missing. He wanted to hold his girl, help her out with the injuries she had, but alast... he couldnt.

iA lonely road, crossed another cold state line

Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find

While I recall all the words you spoke to me

Can't help but wish that I was there

Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away

We all need that person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed

Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no

Once again/i

They arrived at the veneu that they were preforming at tonight. The other four band members got off and walked inside to their dressing rooms but the lead singer stayed on the bus for a few moments longer. He picked his tattooed self up and got off the bus. Walking backstage, his crystal blue eyes on everybody getting the show ready for all the Bridesmaids coming out to see them tonight. He walked into the dressing room and all his band mates where there, reading a magazine, texting or tuning the instruments to the right pitch. The band mates kept an eye on him, they noticed he's been acting more different than his normal differency. Later on in the were night, they where dressed and had they're war paint on. They began heading out, walking down the halls, listening to the fans cheer in excitement. The only thing was, the lead singer hadnt moved yet. The female drummer walked back into the room and sat next to him.

"Dont worry man... we'll be in North Carolina soon. You'll be able to see her. But for now, lets go give these fans what they paid to see." Sandra said.

"Okay, let's go." They walked out of the room and onto the stage. Tonight he just wanted to get this over with. The quicker he gets done, they quicker they could get to North Carolina.

iThere's nothing here for me on this barren road

There's no one here while the city sleeps

And all the shops are closed

Can't help but think of the times I've had with you

Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away

We all need that person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed

Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no

Once again/i

The crowd erupted in cheers. Once again, the Black Veil Brides had taken the stage and created an exciting concert. Getting off stage, the band had signed signatures and taken photos with their fans. Two hours passed and once again, they were back on the road. Another late night of staying up wondering, how was is girlfriend doing? Did she need somthing? The black haired man tied his bandana around his head, closed his eyes and remembered when they first began their tour and they last words flowed throughout his mind of what his and his girlfriend exchanged.

iSome search, never finding a way

Before long, they waste away

I found you, something told me to stay

I gave in, to selfish ways

And how I miss someone to hold

When hope begins to fade

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line

Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away

We all need that person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed

Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no

Once again/i

"I love you Fallyn."

"I love you too Andy. Have fun. Dont forget about me."

"Never in a million years."


End file.
